


you can hear the tide where I used to be

by MadHattie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Sappy as hell, title is a mitski lyric i know what the fuck i'm about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie
Summary: Blooming knows Signet well enough to know that she takes herself too seriouslyA Secret Samol gift for Scarletstatic!





	you can hear the tide where I used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarletstatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletstatic/gifts).



> for Scarletstatic, who wanted Signet/Blooming.

“... and that's all that was in the agenda today. This meeting is officially adjourned.”

The Cadent rose to her feet, giving them all the small smile that she always wore at state meetings. She always looked taller in the mesh, Signet thought, though she wasn't sure if it was something she did intentionally, or if she was just more comfortable there, more confident. Next to her, Covenant stood, adjusting her patchwork overalls and taking her flight jacket off the back of her chair. She followed the Cadent to the door, chattering happily as they disappeared back into their mesh lobby. Around the table others got up to leave-- Desiring, the former Excerpt of Mercy gave her a nod and offered a hand to Message, Patina’s former pilot, to help them from their chair.

Signet stayed seated. Something about these meetings always weighed her down, a feeling like putting on a heavy coat. The number of Divines was dwindling, and with it the number of Excerpts and former Excerpts. At one time a gathering of Excerpts would have filled a theater; now they fit around the table of a conference room.

“Are you moping again?” Blooming’s hand was warm on her shoulder, her grip firm. “I don’t understand why you still come to these meetings if they just make you sad.”

Signet tilted her head up to look Blooming in the eyes. “It’s my duty as a former Excerpt to attend all meetings that pertain to the state of Excerpts and Divines.” 

“You could always make up some kind of excuse. I’m sure the Cadent would believe you no matter what you said.” Blooming cocked her head to the side, a motion that somehow made her seem even more birdlike, and smiled. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. You look like you could use a drink.”

Signet stood finally, smoothing down her skirts. “If you insist, I know a place where we could go.”

“Oh really?” Blooming smiled. “Then please, lead the way.”

 

The Steady was decorated like a chromed-out diner this time, the name written in purple neon cursive above the entrance. Signet slid immediately onto one of the leather-topped stools in front of the bar and caught Tender’s eye. Tender grinned, slid the drink she was preparing across the bar, and walked over.

“Signet! Red, white, or something stronger?” She glanced curiously over at Blooming while she spoke, but said nothing about the other woman’s presence.

“A glass of red please, Tender.” Signet let the warmth of familiarity ease the tension from her shoulders.

“And for you?” Tender turned towards Blooming.

Blooming hummed, squinting at the wall full of bottles behind Tender. “What cocktails do you have?”

“Ooh, good choice.” Tender smiled. “Well, the bar special is the Steady Unsteady, that’s vodka, lime juice, lemon schnapps, and ginger ale. I also make a great reverse mango slinger, and you can’t go wrong with an eight and eight.”

“I’ll have the special, that sounds good.” Blooming smiled at Tender as she walked away to make their drinks, then turned towards Signet. “You come here often enough that she knows what you like? No offense, but you never really seemed like the bar type to me.”

“She’s a friend.” Signet picked up a napkin off the bar and started folding it into triangles. “Well, mostly a coworker. But also a friend.”

“You don’t have to make excuses for having friends, Signet.” Blooming took the napkin gently from Signet’s hands and smoothed it out. “Even figureheads are still people. Trust me, I’m one too.”

“I-” Signet took a deep breath and sighed. “You may be right.”

“I know I am,” Blooming said, smug.

Before she could say more, Tender returned with a drink in each hand. “For you,” she slid a glass of wine towards Signet, “and for you.” In front of Blooming she placed a tall glass filled with a bubbling amber liquid.

“Thank you,” Blooming took a sip of her drink. “ Your name's Tender, right? Signet said you were coworkers.”

“I am, but keep it quiet.” Tender put a finger to her lips in mock seriousness. “Some of the people here think that bartending is my main job.”

“Oh of course, of course.” Blooming leaned forward. “Tell me, is she always like this?” she said, gesturing towards Signet.

“You mean the ethereal butterfly thing? I don't think that ever stops.”

“Oh I know that. I’m talking about the stoic, not telling anyone when she’s sad thing.”

“Blooming, I’m right here.” Signet leaned her head on her hand and sighed. “I can see and hear you talking about me.”

Blooming placed a hand on Signet’s shoulder. “That’s the point.” She looked back over at Tender. “So what do you think, Tender? Should Signet lighten up a bit? Treat herself with more kindness?” 

“Well she is already more serious and responsible than the other two members of our team combined,” Tender said, and Signet took a long sip of her drink. “I think that she can afford to chill, if only to give me and Fourteen a chance.”

“You’re selling both yourself and Fourteen short, Tender.” Signet said, concern on her face. “I trust both of you to do your jobs well.”

Tender snorted “You can trust us, but that doesn’t change the fact that I designed my gun to make dumb noises when it shoots, and Fourteen forgot to tell us about their whole thing until they had already died once.”

“You-” Signet sighed. “You’re not wrong.” She finished her glass of wine and twirled the stem of the glass between her fingers. “I think I might need another drink. Something stronger this time.”

“That, I can help you with. Just give me a second.” Tender moved towards the other side of the bar, and Signet waited until her back was turned to sigh again.   
Blooming leaned into her, resting her head on Signet’s shoulder. “You know I’m only teasing you because I care about you, right?”

“That is certainly one way to show someone that you care.” Signet shook her head. “I understand the sentiment, but you don’t have to spend time trying to cheer me up. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Fine and happy are not the same thing.” Blooming lifted her head from Signet’s shoulder and turned on her stool to face her. “It’s okay to be just fine most of the time, but in all the years I’ve known you, you’ve always let other things and other people take precedence over you feeling anything more than just “fine”. If I had to guess, I would say it’s been like this since Belgard died. And I know I can't totally understand what you went through, because I can't even imagine how I would feel if something happened to Empyrean, but you have to treat yourself as kindly as you treat others.”

The bar seemed to go quiet as she spoke, the very atmosphere thickening. Tender returned with a vibrant blue drink and set it down on the counter with a too-loud clink. 

“I want to say that you’re right, but I’m afraid that will just make you smug.” Signet reached for the new glass as she spoke, not looking Blooming in the eye.   
“Well, you're right about that.” Blooming grinned, and slowly, Signet smiled too.

 

When at last they left The Steady, arm in arm and leaning on each other for both comfort and support in the way that only tipsy people do, the sky of the mesh cityscape had dimmed to a deep lavender. It wasn't far to the nearest lobby, but they took their time chatting and laughing about nothing until they finally reached the door that would lead them home.

Signet turned to Blooming, the iridescent material of her dress shimmering under the street lights. “I just wanted to say thank you, for tonight. I realize that I can sometimes prioritize others over myself, and I'm just glad that you pushed past all of that.”

“Well, you can always count on me to push.” Blooming joked.

“I know.” Signet leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blooming's cheek. “Thank you.”

“Oh.” Blooming's voice was soft.

“Good night, Blooming. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Signet disappeared through the doorway and the mesh faded around her, leaving just a quiet room and the lingering feeling of lips on skin.

**Author's Note:**

> The full names of the two excerpts mentioned are "Divine and human both looked to that new planet with awe and hope, [desiring] another miracle" and "Written across the orange sky was a [message] in a language that she could not read, but which seemed familiar"


End file.
